The present invention relates to an antilock brake control system for a motorcycle front wheel.
In a prior art antilock brake control system, a diaphragm type pressure difference detection means is provided for controlling the application of the oil pressure from the master cylinder to the wheel cylinder. An electromagnetic cross valve associated with the pressure difference detection means is provided for creating the pressure difference within the pressure difference detection means when the wheel lock or impending lock is detected, thereby inhibiting the application of the oil pressure from the master cylinder to the wheel cylinder and reducing the oil pressure within the wheel cylinder.
The diaphragm type pressure difference detection means is unavoidably required in the prior art antilock brake control system, and this produces a large antilock brake control system. Moreover, the diaphragm type pressure difference detection means requires a vacuum source and, therefore, the antilock brake control system of the prior art is not applicable to a motorcycle.